


Fall Festival

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Short, Young!Royai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're awkward, they're teenagers, and hey look, they're dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Festival

“Wanna dance?”

It took Riza a minute to realize that he was talking to her. “ _Um_.” She was sitting and watching the crowd from a distance, counting down the minutes until she could leave the fall festival, go home, rip off this dress, and get into bed. The last thing she expected was for her father’s apprentice to ask her to _dance_.

A moment passed in silence, and Roy awkwardly turned his attention back to the book he had been studying from, his face now bright red. _He’s cute when he’s embarrassed_ , said a voice in Riza’s head, and on impulse she said “yeah, I’ll dance with you.”

It was Riza’s turn to be embarrassed. It had taken entirely too long for her to reply, this was extremely awkward. She could feel that her face was as red as his had been, but when he looked up from his book he was smiling.

The lantern lights of the festival reflected warmly in Roy’s hair, Riza noticed as they threaded the way through the crowd to where the dancing was. They stopped near the edge, listening to the band and watching the people spin and dance and laugh under the lights and the stars. “Ready?” Roy grabbed her hand and smiled again.

“I…” Riza was afraid. “I’ve never been too good at dancing.” She watched the dancers whirl past, happy and carefree and definitely better than she was.

Roy stepped closer to her, putting his other hand at her waist. “They say a dancer is only as good as her partner, and luckily for you your partner is pretty good.” He pulled her forwards. “Just follow where I lead.”

Riza was regretting her decision to dance with him, but he stepped out into the crowd, and she tightened her grip on his hand and followed.

The things Riza loved most about the next hour were the way her skirt flew out when Roy spun her, and the way it didn’t matter how you danced as long as you were laughing, and the way Roy’s eyes looked when she caught them with her own. When she finally did get to bed, sleeping felt entirely out of the question as she was still buzzing with energy, and a smile was fixed permanently on her face.


End file.
